Rose's Breakdown
by ChristianBookNerd
Summary: *Fluffy and clean!*    "...tell you, you are beautiful-" "You are beautiful-" "Shush up, Malfoy. I'm not done..."        Read for a bit of funny and fluffy!


**A/N- There aren't many clean, fluffy stories under Rose/Scorp, so I thought I would write one. Sorry if it stinks; I've never written HP FF before! Review and tell me if you like it! Special thank you to OOHPRETTYLIGHTS! Reviews are adored by the both of us!**

**Hey, and if there's any misspellings or grammar errors, it's not my fault. Microsoft Word didn't catch it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. (Duh!)**

00000

I ran into the Hogwarts library, as I always do when I'm upset. My hand grabbed the nearest book it could find, which was "_History of Banshees_," and sat down in a chair. Although my book was open and my eyes were glued to a page, I was not reading. I was thinking over what had just happened.  
>Did Simon Middleton just dump me?<br>No, I wasn't sad that he had dumped me!  
>I only "dated" him so my little cousin, Lily, could stop talking taunting me about being lonely. He was a tall sixth year Hufflepuff (Which was nice, since he was one year older than me.) and he politely asked me out on a study date at the library. I was flattered; a guy had never asked me out before. It felt good that someone actually noticed me.<br>Well, the study dates continued. More studying than dating because he had a big Defense Against the Dark Arts test coming up. Well, this morning he took the test then dumped me at lunch, telling me he just wanted a tutor, not a girlfriend.  
>So, basically, I was used to get an A. And that's what made it so infuriating and disappointing. The ONE time someone asks me out, it's just for a test!<br>"Argh!" I jumped up and slammed the boom back on the shelf, and without looking at the title, I chose another random book. I opened up in the middle of the book, not caring a thing about what it said, for the first time in my life.  
>"Hello, Weaslette," a sly voice said right behind my left ear.<br>I jumped up on the old, wooden library table I was reading at and turned to see a tall blonde laughing his head off.  
>"Malfoy!" I exclaimed, with pure annoyance.<br>He stopped his laughter and looked grave. "You keep calling me Malfoy," he said, while playfully patted his chest, "That hurts."  
>I rolled my eyes. "You keep calling me Weaslette," I said, getting down from the table.<br>"Does it annoy you?"  
>"Yes!"<br>"That's why I do it!"  
>"Argh!" I said, then turned around and grabbed yet another book from the library's selves. Malfoy was so aggravating! He was one of Albus's best friends, but he always seemed to get on my nerves. Yes, he was funny, (I know! Who would have thought? A Malfoy with a sense of humor!) but most of all, he was aggravating and LOVED getting on my nerves!<br>"You're upset." he said with a smirk. I sensed teasing ahead. I tried to avoid it.  
>"No, I'm not!"<br>"You're grabbing books and not reading them."  
>"What are you doing here, anyway?"<br>He lost his smoothness for a second, with his smirk failing, but put it quickly back on.  
>"For a book." he said proudly.<br>"Oh?"  
>"Yes! I came for... Erm...," he snatched a random book from off the shelf behind him. "This book!"<br>"What is it?"  
>"Erm... <em>100 Useful Household Cleaning Spells<em>..."  
>"You came in her for that." I said, flatly.<br>"Yes."  
>"Sure you did..."<br>"It's easier to believe if you've seen the Slytherin fifth years' dormitory."  
>"Why on earth did you come here, Malfoy?"<br>"There goes that last name thing again-"  
>"MALFOY!" my stress level was through the roof.<br>"Fine. I came in here to annoy you."  
>I looked down at my book. "I'd be careful of what you say. Simon is right behind you."<br>He quickly took three large steps away from me and looked over his shoulder.  
>"No, he's not." he looked confused. Boys can be so stupid...<br>"Jumpy little ferret, aren't you, Malfoy?"  
>"Ha." he said, sarcastically. "Come up with your own sayings."<br>"It's tradition."  
>"Just like how you slapped me in my third year?"<br>"Exactly." I fought the urge to smile. One day, two years ago, I had randomly slapped Malfoy in Hogsmeade when he was talking with Albus. When he asked, while rubbing his red cheek, what I had done that for, I replied, "Tradition."  
>"Where <em>is<em> Simon anyway?" he asked.  
>"I don't know!" I slammed the book and put it back on the shelf.<br>"Don't you have a study date with him later?"  
>I paused and looked up at him. He was leaning against the bookcase casually, but his eyes were filled with interest.<br>My eyes narrowed. I hoped my death-glare would be as good as Lily's. "What's it to _you_? Planning on ruining it, weren't you? Well, it doesn't matter. There isn't one!" I slammed my book back on the shelf and ran out of the library before he could say anything. 

00000

I ran through the hallways and several secret passages trying to lose Malfoy. I headed towards the grounds. As I turned a corner, I almost directly ran into someone. "Sorry," I mumbled, still looking at the ground. I tried to move pay the person. Unfortunately, the person grabbed me by my wrist as I flew by.  
>"Rose, just because you know Hogwart's secret halls, doesn't mean you can get to places faster."<br>I knew it was Scorpius's voice. I didn't look up. Tears were on the verge of over flowing. And I didn't want my frienemy to see me like this. _This is stupid_, I told myself, _Get a hold of yourself_.  
>"Scorp," I said, tugging, "let go."<br>"Not until you tell me what's wrong."  
>My mind was split. Trust him or not? He looked really sincere, but would he make fun of me and tell his friends?<br>Well, really his only friend is Albus so...  
>I looked around the grounds. There were a few people here and there. Many didn't want to be outside in the January air.<br>"Come with me," I whispered and quietly tugged him across the grounds. It definitely wasn't beautiful outside today. Dark clouds rolled over head, looking at any second there might be rain. The grass was brown and covered with frost. I wished I had brought a coat or something to cover up with because the cold air was freezing.  
>When I found a bench far enough away from the few people there were, we sat down.<br>I kept looking at the ground, not knowing what to say or how to start the story. I did know that he was waiting intently for what I had to say.  
>So, naturally, the ten to fifteen seconds of silence was awkward.<br>Finally, Malfoy broke the silence. "What's been bothering you, Weasley?"  
>I took a deep breath. "Simon never really liked me. I was his personal tutor, not his boyfriend."<br>I decided to prove why I was nearly-crying before he began to laugh.  
>"He was the only guy that ever showed interest in me. I guess, somewhere in every girl's world at some point, they want to have the feeling they're wanted or admired by someone else. And the <em>one<em> guy that finally does something only likes my smarts and uses me."  
>I was surprised I hadn't started a full-out cry. Cold air nipped where one tear had slipped out. I looked ahead at the lake. To my surprise, snow flurries were falling from the gray sky,<br>"Go ahead," I sighed. "Laugh. I know you want to."  
>"Laugh?" he asked, "Why would I do that? We're friends, Rose"<br>"I know this must be so stupid to you."  
>"Not stupid, I just don't completely understand it. I was happy to listen, though." A smile tugged at the corner of my mouth. Snow started to fall down harder. "Don't worry about stuff like that, Rose. Think about all your cousins; they love you. And Albus and I would die without you here."<br>"You two would live." I swore I heard Malfoy mutter, "It would be hard for me."  
>"Anyway," I said, "that's not what I meant! This is girly, and I <em>know<em> you won't understand, but sometimes you really want someone to tell you, you are beautiful-"  
>"You are beautiful-"<br>"Shush up, Malfoy. I'm not done. Someone to tell you you're beautiful beside your mom and your dad because after a while, your little brother's taunting really starts to get in your head and you really start to wonder if you're truly ugly-"  
>"Rose!" Scorpius said, grabbing me by my shoulders and turning me towards him. Snow had fallen in the top of his head, making his head wet and hair stick to his forehead. "That has to be the longest run-on sentence ever."<br>I sighed. "Sorry, I just... yeah."  
>He patted me on my shoulder awkwardly, and I knew this was him trying to comfort me. I thought this was pretty good for a Malfoy. I smiled and gave a small laugh.<br>The snow was coming down heavily now. We already had a good two inches of snow on the ground.  
>"Smile more often." he said. I raised one eyebrow. "You look much more beautiful when you do." he seemed slightly embarrassed as he said that, but still managed to hold our gaze.<br>I, on the other hand, looked down at my hands in my lap. I could feel the tips of my ears getting hot.  
>"By the way, most fifth year guys think you're pretty, too, they're just too scared to admit it."<br>I could feel the warmth spread to my face. January wasn't supposed to be this warm!

"Yeah, right…"

"It's true," he said pushing a red curl away from my face.

I really didn't know what to think or say, so I just acted. My eyes met with his cold gray ones and I swiftly brought up to his and kissed him very lightly for about two seconds.

I, on any other day, would have not have been so… brave.

I… I really didn't know what happened. And by the look on Scorp's face, neither did he. In face, he looked rather shocked and I blushed harder.

"Sorry," I muttered, looking back down at my lap again. Now, to my surprise, he took my right hand and inner locked his fingers with mine.

"No, it's perfectly fine." He said. I looked up; he was smiling. Not smirking, but _smiling_! Then, he gently kissed my cheek.

"You're the greatest witch Hogwarts has right now. Smart, kind, and beautiful. Don't let anyone else tell you differently." My smile grew.

"Thanks, Malfoy." I said hugging him tightly. For a moment, he didn't know what to do. Hugs weren't a "Malfoy" thing. After a few seconds, though, he put his arms around me.

It was a friendly hug, lasting only about five seconds. After he let go of me, I realized just how cold it was.

"Burr!" I said. "It's cold!" My hair was now wet with melted snow.

"No, It's just snowing because it's really hot outside!" he said with a signature Malfoy smirk. I cracked a smile. Same old' Scorp.

"Let's go back to the castle!" I said hopping off the bench, landing in three inches of snow. When I was several feet in front of him, I suddenly felt a cold, wet substance hit the back of my head.

"Hey!" I turned around to Malfoy.

"Sorry, couldn't resist," his smirk growing larger.

I rolled my eyes with a smile. "Oh, just come on!"

When he started walking towards me, I quickly gathered snow and pressed it into a ball. I threw it with all my might and it hit Malfoy square in the face. When the extra snow fell from his face, I saw he was shooting me an evil glare.

"I thought you were supposed to be the peaceful one," he muttered. I laughed. Before I knew it, I was running, soaked, to the castle for cover from Malfoy's flying snowballs.

00000

About thirty minutes later, I came down the stairs to the Gryffindor common room in dry clothes. I was still shivering. If I got sick, it would be all Malfoy's fault. I took a seat by the fire, hoping to get a little warmed up. Except for two people, the common room was empty because most were outside, playing in the snow.

I closed my eyes and sighed with a small smile. Today wasn't _that_ bad. Maybe Scorp and I really do have something…

"Hey, Rose!" Lily said as she sat across from me. "I heard about Simon. You okay?"

"Yeah. I'm over that."

"It's 'cause of Scorp, huh?"

"What?" I exclaimed, my eyes flying open.

"I saw you both in the snow."

"You saw us?" I paused. "You are scary, sometimes."

"I came looking for you and I saw you and Scorp. I knew you guys would admit your love soon."

"What? Love? Me? Malfoy? You are MENTAL!"

"Did he finally admit that he thought you were beautiful?"

"WHAT?"

"I overheard him defend you when some stupid six year slytherins were talking about you."

"Really?"

"It's getting really obvious you two have a crush on each other."

"We do NOT!" I argued.

"So you kissed him for fun?"

"No. Okay, maybe we do sort of like each other-"

"HA!" Lily shouted. "KNEW IT!"

"Lily, shush it!"

00000

_Dear Mum,_

_You won't believe this! Rose and Scorpius Malfoy love each other! They are so cute! I saw them kiss outside when it was snowing! It was too adorable!_

_Love,_

_Lily_

_00000_

_ROSE WEASLEY,_

_HOW DARE YOU FALLING LOVE WITH THAT MALFOY BOY? I SPECIFICALLY TOLD YOU NOT TO! YOU'RE LUCKY I DIDN'T SEND YOU A HOWLER AND EMBARRASS YOU IN FRONT OF THE WHOLE SCHOOL!_

_From,_

_Your Father_

_00000_

_Dear Daddy,_

_You've already heard about him from Albus and me. You know he's not bad. And I'm not "in love" with him! I just like him. He's a very sweet boyfriend. Don't worry; we don't snog in between classes or anything. In fact, I've only kissed him once and we rarely hold hands. (You know Malfoys aren't good with showing affection.) Other than that, we behave like close friends. Don't lose your head!_

_I'm always your little girl, daddy!_

_Love,_

_Rosie_

_P.S. Who did you even hear that from?_

_00000_

_My Rosie, _

_Fine. As long as I don't hear about anymore kissing._

_If he does break your heart, I swear, I will… I'm still making plans for that, actually._

_Lily told Aunt Ginny who told me. She thought I knew. Needless to say, the dinner table didn't remain calm._

_I love you,_

_Dad_

_00000_

_Dear Dad,_

_You won't hear of anymore, I promise. He'll be by my side, dad, even if we do turn out to be just friends in the end. _

_Love,_

_Rose_

_00000_

_Rosie,_

_Does this mean I should invite your boyfriend over this summer?_

_Dad_

_00000_

_Dad,_

_Only if you want._

_Love,_

_Rose_


End file.
